debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/Explanation On The Ether Being A Type 2 Concept
This is going to be a pretty quick blog, just regarding on why the Ether is a Type 2 Concept. I've seen a few people try to argue off this site that it's only Type 4 when that is just blatantly false given how it is treated in the webcomic. The usage pretty much scales to anyone who can directly enter the Ether and attack on that level as well, being Coyote, Annie, Loup, etc. Without further ado though, let's get into this so we can put it on the Gunnerkrigg Verse page. Ether Is In Things Like Water.png|Ether is naturally in things like water. Ether Is The Fabric Of Existence.png|Reynardine comments that it is the fabric of existence itself. Ether Is Beyond The Material World.png‎|The Psychopomps mention the Ether is beyond the material world. Ether Another Realm Of Existence (1).png|Kat and Annie are discussing the idea of the Ether. Ether Another Realm Of Existence (2).png ‎|They conclude that it is another realm of existence. Afterlife for Gunnerkrigg (1).png|This a mention of the Afterlife in Gunnerkrigg. Afterlife for Gunnerkrigg (2).png|Here is another mention of the Afterlife in Gunnerkrigg. Afterlife for Gunnerkrigg (3).png|Here is yet another mention of the Afterlife in Gunnerkrigg. Annie Takes Mort Into The Ether (1).png‎|Mort needs Annie to help him take him into the Ether. Annie Takes Mort Into The Ether (1).png‎|Mort vanishes as soon as he goes inside of the Ether. Just to make this short, there are multiple reasons on why the Ether is a Type 2 Concept. Let's define what one is though for the sake of the blog and general clarification. "2 - '''False Platonic Concept: '''Such concepts, or forms, are mostly transcendent of reality. These concepts shape all of reality and whatever level that reality exists in, and everything in reality "participates" in these concepts. These concepts interact with their objects in the same manner as listed above. In this way, the alteration of these concepts will change every object of the concept on whatever scale has been shown." As to how Gunnerkrigg meets the criteria, it is completely transcendent to reality and this is pretty clear. The Psychopomps called it a place beyond the material world, Annie and Kat name it as another plane of existence, and it's just implied to be that way with how Annie takes Mort into the Ether. The Ether would be beyond spiritual beings as well, as it's something they choose to ascend to when ready. There are multiple mentions of the Afterlife and how it pretty much should still be below the Ether. This means the Ether is transcendent to physical and non-physical realms alike. As for the part where it participates in reality, there are statements from characters like Jones and Reynardine to confirm that they completely help shape reality. Ether is naturally occuring in something even like water, which is why the Court can access it so easily for Etheric sciences. Renard's statement calling it the fabric of existence is what drives this point mostly. The Ether participates in defining existence while being on a higher plane. So overall, the Ether should be a Type 2 Concept as I said and the scans for it with basic descriptions can also be found in the slideshow gallery of images above. I didn't want this to be nearly as long as my Sonic Blog since it's not as hard to understand in this scenario. Thank you for reading and this will be useful for the verse later. Category:Blog posts